


Real

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts First Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sighed in boredom and followed her parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Bank"

Hermione sighed in boredom and followed her parents and Professor Sprout through the entranceway.

The first thing she saw was a bank, stories high and gleaming white. That was when the whole story became completely real to her.

One of the first signs of a great civilization was the establishment of a currency. It showed that the people were united, and advanced beyond the barter stage.

This wasn’t just a fairy tale school, or a couple of crazy people.

If these “wizards” had a bank, they were an advanced culture. This wasn’t just some hokey mystical joke.

This was real.


End file.
